


What to do when your Boyfriend is too Loyal

by XiXalty



Series: Klance oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, more like not but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiXalty/pseuds/XiXalty
Summary: Lance is drunk and thinks Keith is trying to sleep with him. Which he does, but not in that way.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	What to do when your Boyfriend is too Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> saw this on tumblr and thought it was pretty funny

"What are you doing?"

Really, it was a very appropriate question for Keith to ask.

Lance was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, half-naked, though it was only his pants that he’d lost. Keith briefly wondered where they could have wound up, but that thought was immediately taken over the more pressing matter at hand.

You see, Lance was just standing there, jaw dropped, gaping at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t moved at all in the past thirty, no — forty seconds. Keith just continued to stare at him, waiting for him to get into bed.

"Yur so beeutifffful," words finally came out of his mouth, though they were so slurred and so whispered Keith almost didn’t catch them.

"Um… Okay?" Keith replied, confused. "Are you gonna get in bed?" Keith raised the duvet off Lance’s side of the bed to further emphasize his point.

"Nuh-uh, no way man!" Lance immediately refused. He was still rooted to that spot, shaking his head with his arms in an X in front of his white button-up.

Up to that point, Keith was fully covered by the fluffy blanket. Now, as he sat up, more attentive, Lance gasped in shock and covered his mouth. Keith was now fully upright, chest bare, duvet pooled around his waist. Lance was sweeping his eyes over the toned muscles of his arms and his prominent abs, openly checking him out.

"NO!" Lance seemed to have realized what he was doing, and shielded his eyes with his hand. Now he had his right hand over his mouth and his left hand over his eyes. His nose was peeking through the gap, and his ears were red.

"Listen, good sir, your offer is tempting, and I’m sure you’re lovely, but I have a boyfriend," although Lance’s words were muffled, he was almost shouting. Keith heard him clearly, and his eyebrows shot up.

"And he’s much hotter than you, so my answer is no." Then, he uncovered his face and stared pointedly at the ground, his face scrunching up in concentration.

He walked two steps to the foot of the bed and promptly plopped down onto the floor. Keith, still frozen in shock, staring at the space he was previously occupying. _What was happening?_ Slowly, trying to be as quiet as he can, he crawled forward to the end of the bed. Cautiously peering down, he saw Lance facing away, eyes screwed shut.

Keith sighed through his nose and sat back against the headboard. He picked up his discarded book and continued from where he’d been interrupted. After a few pages, he heard light snores coming from the floor. Huffing fondly, he picked up Lance’s pillow and an extra blanket, shimmying to the left side of the bed.

His feet touched the cold floor, and he winced. The floor was freezing.He left the extra blanket on the bed, opting instead to give Lance their duvet. He gently raised Lance’s head, pushing the pillow under mussed-up brown locks. He covered his sleeping form with the heavy duvet, tucking the edges into his side, not before nudging the door closed with his foot.

Keith sat next to his sleeping boyfriend, stroking his hair. He ran through tonight's events, softly laughing to himself. Lance was so loyal, even with his inhibitions lowered, though Keith never doubted him for a second.

The next morning, Keith awoke to annoyed groaning. He lifted his head from where he’d been sprawled out over Lance’s warm chest.

"Ugh, Keith! What are we doing on the floor?" Lance rasped. "Owwww my back hurts and my head hurts and I’m so cold-" his words were cut off by a kiss. He tasted horrible; his morning breath mixing with the bitter aftertaste of alcohol. Keith didn’t mind.

He smiled happily as they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm p sure someone has done this already but it's fine
> 
> Comment what you think (pls) ily thanks for reading


End file.
